1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a division of pixels of color filters used in a color liquid crystal display panel or the like. Particularly, the invention relates to the correlation between a high-definition liquid crystal panel and a low-price AV (audio-visual) liquid crystal television panel as well as to a method of manufacturing these two modules correlated to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in manufacturing both a high-definition liquid crystal display panel and a low-price AV liquid crystal television panel, TFT (thin film transistor) substrates, which have different design specifications in resolution or a number of pixels, are formed on respective glass substrates from the beginning, and then a color filter substrate, driving circuit and driving ICs are formed to match respective TFT substrates and then they are assembled together.
When a high-definition liquid crystal panel and a low-price AV liquid crystal television panel are manufactured, even if they have the same display sizes and different numbers of pixels, the conventional art does not have an idea of using a common TFT substrate by changing the color filters, driving ICs and driving circuits.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 6-82617 (1994) (Applicant: FUJITSU CO. LTD.) is directed to a method of dividing pixels in pixel groups each of which is composed of a plurality of color pixels and discloses that color filters are provided which are capable of accommodating to graphics, characters and drawings, respectively. Though the Gazette discloses that a single pixel group consists of three pixels for R, G and B having different shapes respectively, it does not disclose that the scale of each pixel group is changed, namely the resolution is varied by forming one pixel group consisted of plural pixels of different colors such as R, G, B and like colors wherein the number of pixels is the product by a factor of an integer.
Alternatively, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 11-7269 (1999) (Applicant: SONY CO., LTD.) discloses a driving method in which pixels arranged in a matrix form over substantially the entire screen of a panel are laid out, namely a plurality of pixels are allocated to a single pixel group irrespective of the resolution of an inputted video signal in order to provide a display apparatus having ability to accommodate to a plurality of video signals having different standards by devising signal processing for a panel having fixed pixels and a fixed total number of pixels such as a liquid crystal display panel or a plasma display panel.
This Gazette, however, does not disclose that the arrangement of color filters is changed with varying respective resolution.
In the conventional process for manufacturing both a high-definition liquid crystal display panel and a low-price AV liquid crystal television panel, it is necessary to initially form TFT substrates having different design specifications in resolution or number of pixel groups, and then form color filter substrates, driving circuits and driving ICs such as to match TFT substrates respectively. Thus, member sharing of TFT substrate or the like is not performed. Neither JP-A 6-82617 nor JP-A 11-7269 discloses any art of using a TFT substrate adapted for display of high resolution video signals and a color filter substrate adapted for display of low resolution video signals which is different from a color filter substrate adapted for high resolution thereby providing a panel for display of low resolution video signals.